


Switcheroo

by whoneedsapublisher



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 15:29:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18527887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoneedsapublisher/pseuds/whoneedsapublisher
Summary: Nozomi comes up a hairbrained idea to encourage μ’s to bond: acting like each other to foster better understanding! Needless to say, the results aren't quite was she was aiming for.





	Switcheroo

**Author's Note:**

> A quick fic for Maki's birthday!

“This is stupid,” grumbled Maki, crossing her arms.

“Nya?” Nico said, tilting her head slightly, causing her wig to shift a little and show a flash of the black underneath. “Hanayo, you’re acting weird.”

Maki glared daggers at her. Of course _Nico_ would be fine with this farce. She would almost suspect her of being behind it, if it wasn’t for the fact that this whole thing had “Nozomi” written all over it.

“Maki, you gotta Nico Nico smile~!” Honoka said.

Maki was going to kill Nozomi after this. Acting like each other to “improve team cohesion” was bad enough, but for a _whole practice_? And they had to dress up as each other too? It was a nightmare. It was humiliating. And if anything, she felt _less_ team cohesion than before.

“O-Okay Honoka,” Maki said, resigning herself to playing along and smiling weakly.

“Yay! An idol’s cuteness is her smile, Nico! And I’m the best one, so I’d know, Nico Ni!” Honoka said, curling her fingers into Nico’s trademark shape and waggling them haphazardly. Maki saw Nico’s eye twitch and smirked a little. Ha. Not so funny now, was it?

“Ugh, whatever, Nico. Lame,” Nozomi said, crossing her arms and pouting. Maki glared at her. She was doing this on purpose, Maki was sure.

“Ah, Hanayo, you’re pouting again, nya!” Nico said, suddenly clinging to Maki around her waist. “Don’t be saaaaad, Hanayo! Come on, pweaaase?”

Ugh, why was Nico so good at this? She was weirdly convincing. That said, Maki didn’t much care for being clung to. It made her feel… a little weird. “O-Okay, okay, Rin,” she said. “I’m sorry, I’ll try to be cheerful.”

“Yay!” Nico said, letting go of her. But almost immediately she grabbed her again, this time hugging her around the shoulders and bouncing up and down. “I like Hanayo better when she smiles, nya!”

God, she was sure she was blushing. Well, that was in character, right? Hanayo would probably do that. She probably wouldn’t push Rin off, though… damn you, Hanayo.

“Hee hee,” she managed. “I like when you smile too, Rin.”

“Good! Because Hanayo always makes Rin smile, nya!”

God. This was… too weird. Nico being all cheerful without any terrible plotting behind it, and being bubbly and open… it was too weird. But… it was kind of cute, too. She kind of wished Nico was like this more often, actually…

“That’s good, Rin!” she said, smiling.

“Hanayo, I love you a whole bunch!” Nico said, holding Maki by shoulders and turning a megawatt grin on her.

Unfair. Totally unfair. There was only one way she could respond to that, wasn’t there?

“I love you too Ni-Rin,” she stuttered.

Oh god. She’d started to say Nico at first. She could see on Nico’s face that Nico had realized too. There was a pause for a moment. Maki’s heart raced. She’d just been caught up in the moment, right? It didn’t really _mean_ anything, right? Nico knew that, right?

She wasn’t sure who had leaned in first, but before she knew it, they were kissing, hard. She wrapped her arms around Nico and grasped the back of her head, pulling her close and mussing up her wig in the process. She didn’t care. She just needed more, she needed to taste Nico more than she needed her breath, and she didn’t know how she’d gone this long without it. Nico was kissing her hungrily too, and Maki knew there wasn’t a spec of acting in it.

Rin turned to Nozomi, holding her purple wig in place and frowning. “...I don’t think we really act like that, nya.”

 


End file.
